


Дознание инженера Темпла

by Dr_Dormouse



Category: Dead Space (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse
Summary: абсолютная AU к происходящему в первой и, отчасти, второй части Dead Space. Альтернативная трактовка событий игры. Много прямой речи. Кровь, кишки, распидорасило.допрос главного инженера космического корабля "Ишимура" о трагических событиях в ноябре 2058 года
Kudos: 2





	Дознание инженера Темпла

— Джейкоб Темпл!  
— Я, командор.  
— Вы были вызваны в качестве свидетеля по делу, которое слушается в Космическом трибунале под моим председательством. Присутствуют: Эдвард Нортон, председатель, судьи — Элизабет Кросс, Терренс Кейн, Говард Филлипс. Секретарь Элли Лэнгфорт. Свидетель, при обращении ко мне следует употреблять слово «председатель», а членов трибунала полагается именовать «судьями». В своих показаниях вы можете основываться лишь на том, что сами видели и знаете по собственному опыту, а не на том, что слышали от третьих лиц. Вам понятны эти разъяснения?  
— Да, председатель.  
— Вы принимали участие в тридцать пятой экспедиции планетарного потрошителя «Ишимура», начавшейся в 2057 году?  
— Да.  
— Какие обязанности были вам поручены на борту?  
— Я был исполняющим обязанности главного инженера.  
— Расскажите трибуналу, что произошло на борту «Ишимуры» во время экспедиции. Начните с прибытия челнока «Келлион» 21 ноября 2058 года.  
— В 16:24 по бортовому времени с нами попытался выйти на связь челнок «Келлион»...  
— Почему «Келлион» был направлен к «Ишимуре»?  
— Модуль связи на «Ишимуре» в последнее время барахлил. Я знаю, что спецы из Concordance Exctraction Corporation уверяли, что все оборудование модернизировано и никак проблем не возникнет, но «Ишимура» работает уже больше шестидесяти лет, время от времени некоторые системы выходили из строя.  
— Почему вы не доложили об этом ответственным в Concordance Exctraction Corporation и не потребовали отмены полета?  
— Видите ли, председатель, согласно последнему предполетному обследованию CEC, «Ишимура» была пригодна для экспедиции. Полагаю, могу с этим согласиться, никаких серьезных проблем у нас не было, а как только появились первые неполадки со связью, мы вызвали спецов из CEC.  
— Хорошо. Тогда вернемся к моменту выхода «Келлиона» на связь.  
— Как я уже говорил, в 16:24 по бортовому времени ребята с «Келлиона» попытались связаться с нами, но им это не удалось — сигнал проходил с помехами. У них не получилось как следует синхронизировать действия с «Ишимурой», я слышал о том, что один из членов экипажа «Келлиона» принял решение перейти на ручное управление, хотя челнок уже был в зоне действия наших гравизахватов. В результате «Келлион» пропахал двигателями всю зону прибытия и на палубе начался пожар. Когда прибывшие смогли эвакуироваться с челнока, выяснилось, что выжили только три члена экипажа, остальные погибли при крушении.  
— Свидетель, вы участвовали в устранении последствий крушения «Келлиона»?  
— Нет, судья.  
— В таком случае прошу секретаря удалить из протокола предположения свидетеля о причинах гибели членов экипажа «Келлион». Свидетель, напоминаю вам, что вы можете сообщать нам только то, что наблюдали сами.  
— Слушаюсь. Как дежурный инженер, я зафиксировал повреждения, полученные «Ишимурой» и направил в док ремонтную команду. Я не присутствовал при оказании первой помощи спасенным и не участвовал в извлечении тел с «Келлиона». Все, что мне известно о пострадавших, я услышал от ремонтной команды, которая прибыла в конце моей смены.  
— «Ишимура» могла продолжать полет в штатном режиме?  
— Безусловно, председатель! Самые серьезные повреждения от этой истории получил сам «Келлион». Я наблюдал за тем, как его разбирают на части: челнок смяло, как пустую пивную банку, и внутри то, что не обгорело, было залито кровью. Конечно, ребята были в шоке, когда пришли в себя — я имею в виду, выживших с «Келлиона».  
— Какие отношения по вашему мнению установились между членами экипажей «Ишимуры» и «Келлиона»?  
— Не думаю, что смогу ответить на этот вопрос подробно, судья. Наверное, тут помог бы доктор Беннет, наш штатный психолог.  
— Свидетель, для нас будет достаточно, если вы сообщите нам о своих наблюдениях.  
— Окей, мэм... Я хотел сказать, судья. Иногда мы пересекались с офицером Хэммондом, когда не удавалось его вытолкать с буровой платформы — чертовы безопасники всегда суют нос куда их не звали. Прошу прощения. Нет, мы его не слишком любили, но, черт возьми, никто не хотел бы, чтобы с ним такое случилось. Никто не желал ему смерти, судья — тем более такой. А мисс Дэниелс я почти не видел, это была птица не нашего полета, вы понимаете. Она и обедала в административной столовой, я имею в виду, до того, как все началось. Ладно, я понимаю, вы ведь не о них хотите услышать. Айзек Кларк, верно? Инженер СЕС.  
— Когда и при каких обстоятельствах вы познакомились с мистером Кларком?  
— Думаю, это случилось через пару дней после того, как его выписали из больницы. Когда «Келлион» размазало по причальной палубе, Кларк получил серьезные травмы: ходили слухи, что его собирают по кусочкам. Мы еще шутили, что наши медики должны извернуться как угодно, если Кларк умрет, то придется его оживить. Если бы Кларк не выжил или не смог бы вернуться к работе, то прибытие «Келлиона» стало бы полной бессмыслицей, спецов такого уровня на «Ишимуре» не требовалось, потому-то их и не было. Когда связь полетела ко всем чертям, кто-то должен был все наладить, иначе экспедицию пришлось бы свернуть досрочно. Это огромные убытки для СЕС, вероятно, всю верхушку экипажа «Ишимуры» со скандалом выперли бы. Так что мы, конечно, порадовались, когда Кларк впервые пришел в наш отсек, без него мы были как без рук.  
— Как исполняющий обязанности главного инженера USG «Ишимура», вы, мистер Темпл, являетесь ответственным за соблюдение техники безопасности на инженерной палубе. На ваш взгляд, состояние здоровья Айзека Кларка позволяло ему принимать полноценное участие в работе?  
— Да, председатель. Если он смог доковылять до инженерной палубы от медицинского отсека, то хоть небольшой толк от него был.  
— Свидетель, прошу вас сохранять этичный подход, когда вы отвечаете на вопросы председателя.  
— Прошу прощения, судья, но я всего лишь пытаюсь быть точным. Все мы были заинтересованы в том, чтобы Кларк не только приступил к работе, но и выполнил ее. Как только на инженерной палубе появился сигнал его RIG’а, я тут же подошел на пропускной пункт. Хотел поговорить с Кларком, тем более, что с его уровнем доступа он все равно не ушел бы дальше общих помещений. Тогда мы общались полчаса, может, минут сорок. За это время у меня не возникло никаких подозрений, что с ним что-то не так. После этого ему был дан пятый уровень допуска и я лично провел его по всем помещениям инженерной палубы. Со справками с медицинской палубы к этому моменту я уже ознакомился, все было в полном порядке.  
— Эта экскурсия была вашей инициативой?  
— Нет, председатель. Это стандартная практика для всех, кому мы выдаем пятый, высший уровень допуска. У нас нет времени ловить «потеряшек», а так Кларк во время инструктажа составил для себя интерактивную карту...  
— Вынужден вас прервать, мистер Темпл. Меня больше интересует, почему вы показали Кларку все помещения инженерной палубы? В дальнейшем он пользовался предоставленным доступом на свое усмотрение, и, если я понимаю правильно, никто не контролировал действия Айзека Кларка.  
— Да, мэм. Вы попали в точку: никто за ним не следил и не водил за ручку. Только потому, что у него был пятый уровень доступа по настоянию долбаных СЕС. Принято считать, что таким людям можно доверить все, что угодно и без лишних вопросов.  
— Секретарь, удалите из протокола последние две фразы. Верно, все, кроме «Да». Вопрос о предоставлении доступа экспертам СЕС будет рассмотрен позднее. Свидетель, вы контролировали визиты Кларка на инженерную палубу?  
— Нет, председатель.  
— Вы проверяли результат его работы?  
— Да. Кларк соблюдал график, все делал как требовалось. К тому моменту, когда все началось, система связи была почти восстановлена.  
— Сколько рабочих часов у Кларка занял этот ремонт?  
— Председатель, все это есть в наших журналах. Не хотелось бы брать цифры с потолка.  
— Мы хотели бы получить вашу личную оценку.  
— Хорошо, если грубо и на мой взгляд, около тридцати часов по времени «Ишимуры». Чуть меньше станционной недели.  
— Все это время Кларк поддерживал связь только с вами?  
— Нельзя сказать, что он со мной «поддерживал связь», как выразилась судья. Да и вообще с кем-либо.  
— Свидетель, вы можете описать ваше общение с Кларком более подробно? Сейчас суд пытается восстановить общую картину, и... это важно, вы понимаете?  
— Да, мэм. Принято.

***  
Мне до сих пор непонятно, что из себя толком представлял инженер Айзек Кларк. Как можно описать парой слов этого чужака среди нас? Тем более во время допроса, когда от тебя требуют выражаться максимально сухо, скупо и, конечно же, очень прилично. Каждое слово тут же обернется обвинением. Скажешь, что от этого небритого типа мороз продирал по коже? Спросят, с чего же ты не удалил его ко всем чертям с инженерной палубы. Или не заставил побриться хотя бы.

Сперва я собирался соврать, что ничего особенного за Кларком ни я, ни мои ребята не замечали. Пусть трибунал сожрет это и переварит, проблема не на нашей стороне. Если СЕС сперва нанимает психов к себе в компанию и не проверяет, что творится у них в голове, а потом собирает трибунал постных морд из EarthGov, то это их личные сложности. Я до последнего готов был повторять, что ничего не знал, не видел и не слышал, не подозревал и даже не думал. Попробуйте и докажите обратное. Парни с инженерной палубы подтвердят: во время работы Кларка никто не отвлекал, ему не мешали, все, что требовал — выдавали моментально. Скафандр? Вот, мистер Кларк, в штанинах только не запутайтесь. Новый инструмент? Получите. Апгрейд плазменного резака? Распишитесь, возьмите и пользуйтесь. Знали бы, как он использует плазменный резак — запихнули бы этот инструмент ему в задницу. То есть, нет, уважаемые судьи, драгоценный председатель, не в задницу бы запихнули, а приняли бы меры: изолировали Кларка, доложили бы, куда следует... по неработающей на передачу связи.

А то, что я с Кларком в столовой сидел рядом? Но ведь, высокочтимый трибунал, внутренними правилами «Ишимуры» не запрещено было сидеть и есть рядом с психами. Мы разговаривали за едой? Да, но исключительно о погоде, о добыче полезных ископаемых в космосе и, разумеется, о том, как Concordance Exctraction Corporation вместе с EarthGov делают нашу жизнь с каждым днем лучше и лучше. Нет, Айзек Кларк ни разу не проговорился о том, что собирается расчленять людей на «Ишимуре», даже не намекнул. Как я уже говорил, мы бы сразу изолировали и доложили.

И я уже готов был отпереться от всего, наплести трибуналу что-то пристойное и связное, а потом отправиться под домашний арест, ждать решения по делу Кларка, но за меня взялась судья Кросс. Глупо, но с каждым вопросом я все чаще подозревал: она в самом деле хочет разобраться во всей этой чертовщине. Что, в отличие от остальных, у нее не чешутся руки закрыть дело с любым подходящим CEC вердиктом. К тому же, смотреть на судью оказалось в разы приятнее, чем на председателя, якобы пылающего жаждой справедливости. Постепенно все свои ответы я начал адресовывать ей, Элизабет Кросс.

***  
— Мы часто обедали вместе. Сначала совпадали смены, потом я понял, что Кларк нарочно пытается совместить наши перерывы. Ничего особенного, к этому моменту уже стало ясно, что Айзек Кларк с трудом сходится с новыми людьми. Не знаю, был он таким до крушения «Келлиона», или оно сильно повлияло. Но люди, которые прилетели с ним на «Келлионе» и выжили, уделяли ему мало внимания. Дэниэлс и Хэммонд нашли себе более интересную компанию, «синие воротнички» с инженерной палубы Кларка за своего не воспринимали. Вот я и стал доверенным лицом Кларка, если так можно сказать. Потому что Кларк оказался не из общительных.  
— О чем вы говорили?  
— О погоде, мэм. О погоде внизу, в колонии на Эгиде. В последнее время там участились пылевые бури, сигнал из колонии проходил неравномерно, часто все забивало белым шумом. Однажды Кларк пожаловался, что во время работы вынужден часами слушать сообщения, перемешанные с помехами. Думаю, для него наша поломка стала «крепким орешком», он планировал быстро починить связь на «Ишимуре», но у него не получилось. Тогда он начал посвящать работе все свободное время.  
— Вы не пытались...  
— Предупредить и остановить? Пару раз попробовал, предложил ему отправиться в медицинский отсек на восстановительную терапию. Или, хотя бы, отвлечься — сходить на баскетбол в невесомости, может, посмотреть парочку развлекательных фильмов в лектории, познакомиться с кем-нибудь. К этому моменту Кларк выглядел так, словно в любой момент упадет и уснет. Ничего хорошего из этого выйти не могло.  
— Что он ответил?  
— Что у него на «Ишимуре» есть кое-кто. Женщина. Иначе он не прилетел бы сюда. Об этом он рассказывал не только мне, но никто не верил: может, у него и была где-то подружка, но точно не на «Ишимуре». Тем более, он утверждал, что она с медицинской палубы, а мы всех своих медиков прекрасно знали, не так уж много их было на корабле, большая часть трудилась в колонии на Эгиде. Никакой Николь Бреннан среди них не было. Стоило Кларку заикнуться об этом на палубе экипажа, как его подняли на смех. Идиотская вышла история, словно мы все оказались в средней школе и в класс пришел новый ученик-неудачник, пойманный на том, что рассказывает небылицы. Это было нездорово, но когда корабль подолгу торчит в дальнем космосе, все становятся слегка двинутыми. Я не говорю о настоящем сумасшествии, но тяжело все время видеть одни и те же лица, слушать одни и те же голоса. Кто какие способы находит для того, чтобы окончательно не спятить, особенно когда пропадает связь с внешним миром. Некоторые становятся азартными, проигрывают в карты всю будущую зарплату. Другие до одури ходят в тренажерный зал, там над собой измываются в свободное время. Алкоголь не запрещен, но находится под строгим контролем, кое-кто даже начинал тайком гнать синтетическую бурду. Поездки в колонию становились настоящим развлечением, но в ту пору, когда Кларк прибыл, из-за упавшей — я имел в виду, испортившейся — связи мы остались и без колонии. Вот Кларк и стал местной звездой у нескольких придурков.  
— Это была травля, психологическое насилие?  
— Не назвал бы это именно так, судья Кросс. Не думайте, что они и правда ударились в детство, там, знаете, иногда бывало и похуже. Это были именно глупости. Кто-то ляпнул, что Николь Бреннан срочно вызывает Айзека Кларка к лифту на капитанский мостик, и Кларк рванул на это свидание через весь корабль. Потом Кларку отправили письмо от имени этой Николь, завязали переписку, в ней пообещали, что Николь свяжется с ним по видеосвязи. Говорят, что он просидел несколько часов в радиорубке, пытаясь наладить связь — там и уснул. «Николь» отругала его за то, что не дождался звонка.  
— Вы не рассказали об этом Кларку?  
— Пытался, но это ни к чему не привело. Он начал меня избегать. Вел себя так, словно на «Ишимуре» остались только он сам и те, кто признавали существование его девушки. Остальные будто умерли для него. Но все было в порядке, пока один из системных администраторов не придумал продолжение подзатянувшейся шутки.

***  
Даже самый тупой и упертый спорщик согласится с тем, что полеты в дальний космос немного отличаются от часового перелета на станцию Гиперион. Даже самый беспечный ублюдок не станет думать, что современные космические корабли — не место для трагической случайности. Даже самый лживый и скорый на громкие слова журналист не ляпнет, что персонал «планетарных потрошителей» — это бесстрашные герои. Ладно, насчет журналиста не буду торопиться с выводами: сидя на Титане под домашним арестом, я начитался всякого про «Ишимуру» и то, что на ней произошло. впечатление от этого было нелепое, особенно от статейки на одном из «желтых» порталов. Там была выстроена целая теория: древние цивилизации, инопланетный разум, заговор тайных организаций, да еще и недвусмысленный намек на то, что EarthGov тщательно скрывает, что чрезвычайно интересовалось результатами экспедиции «Ишимуры» — последнее и вовсе было бредом, так как очень тяжело скрыть очевидное. CEC и EarthGov завязаны между собой так крепко, что только одноклеточные водоросли могут верить в то, что что правительство не назначено крупной энергетическо-промышленной компанией.

Так вот, о страхе: ясно, что при поломке гравицентрифуги техники матерятся не просто из-за хорошего знания уличной лексики или плохого воспитания. Если ты со стаканчиком горячего кофе идешь по темному коридору, а какой-то придурок из-за угла выскакивает и орет: «Попался!», то ты, скорее всего, прольешь этот чертов кофе. Когда в новостях опять слышишь, что EarthGov опять облажался, невольно начинаешь думать, на съем какой дыры тебе хватит полученной за экспедицию оплаты и хватит ли денег на нормальную еду — даже если помнишь, что в банке и без того остаются деньги, да и тебе попросту некуда их тратить. Это в порядке вещей, это объяснимо, рационально.

Но я никогда не боялся всякой мистики. Не для меня. Иногда дуреющие от скуки техники начинают пугать друг друга всякими призраками кораблей, мол, в отделе гидропоники однажды уснул прямо в теплице пьяный офицер — тепло же, аромат цветущего луга, свежий воздух. И не подумал о том, что корабельной ночью включается химическая обработка. А когда понял, было поздно, он проснулся в облаке ядовитого газа и не сумел выбраться. Верная смерть, причем достаточно мучительная, этот пьяница наверняка в течение мучительных часов пытался выхаркать свои легкие, а то и распороть себе горло плазменным резаком, чтобы воздух легче поступал в пережатое надсадным кашлем горло. С тех пор из темных углов отдела гидропоники слышны захлебывающиеся мучительные хрипы и стоны, а если ты останешься там один в тот час, когда включается химическая обработка, то из темноты к тебе потянутся холодные костлявые пальцы, и покойник в твой открытый для крика рот выдохнет облако токсина.

И кому не плевать: нет в космосе ни сорняков, ни паразитов, от которых пригодилась бы токсичная обработка, и что любая теплица по умолчанию откроется на сигнал твоего RIGа, даже если вдруг началась какая-нибудь обработка, да хоть холодным паром. Инструкции по безопасности хреново сочетаются с историями о погибших в самых идиотских для этого местах. И почему никто не рассказывает о призраке того парня, который в прошлой экспедиции сорвался на погрузочной палубе? Хороший был бы призрак, голова набок, череп треснул, стопы вывернуты. Или об инженере, который пару лет назад догадался выйти к буровой установке, да только не предупредил никого о том, что собирается начать ремонт. Тут, конечно, никаких «холодных костлявых пальцев» не приплетешь, нет романтике в призраке, который получился из мгновенно перемолотого трупа. Даже думать не хочу, какие удовольствие испытывала команда, которой пришлось все это собирать, причем даже не для похорон, а чтобы отчитаться перед CEC. Здесь, в экспедициях, быстро приобретаешь нужную степень цинизма: предлагали отправить труп на землю в охлаждающем контейнере с биообразцами, если затолкать поплотнее — точно влезет, а с тем, что это биообразцы, никто не поспорит. А сверху положить левую половину черепа с чудом уцелевшим глазным яблоком, так сразу и по сетчатке легко опознать, можно не тратить ID-наклейки.

Думаю, реальные происшествия никто не приплетал к тупым «пугалкам» из-за суеверий. Мол, помянешь — а покойник тебя с собой утащит, нехорошо это, глумиться над чужой памятью. Как это сочетается с черным юмором в адрес погибших? Да хрен его знает.

Даже сейчас, спустя два месяца после возвращения «Ишимуры» в доки Титана, я был готов думать о чем угодно, только не о том, что происходило с Кларком. Потому что это как раз пугало — на том же уровне, если бы я узнал, что в отделе гидропоники и правда кто-то задохнулся, если бы однажды там, среди огуречных зарослей я увидел бы синюшное лицо покойника и услышал бы кашель из-под листа тыквы. Тот липкий страх, когда ты видишь в этой ситуации много глупого и смешного, но улавливаешь в своем смехе дребезжащие нотки неуверенности.

Все началось с того, что он впервые за несколько недель снова подсел ко мне в столовой за обедом.

***  
— Что за продолжение шутки?  
— Не уверен, что могу рассказать об этом подробно. Все же это взято с чужих слов, и...  
— Свидетель, я прошу вас ответить. Неважно, откуда вам все это стало известно.  
— Невероятно мило с вашей стороны, судья Кросс... что ж, я услышал, что администраторы собираются сконструировать довольно убедительную голограмму. Конечно, ее нельзя будет перепутать с живым человеком, руками не потрогать, но по нашей барахлящей видеосвязи эта красотка могла бы поговорить. Синтезировать ей голос, может, даже прописать искусственный интеллект. Эту голограмму собирались показать Кларку. Я был уверен, что сеанс связи состоялся: однажды Кларк снова решил обедать рядом со мной. В этот раз он оказался более разговорчивым, чем обычно — думаю, хотел доказать мне, что его девушка все же существует, и теперь-то есть этому доказательства, она ведь с ним разговаривала. Убеждала стать вместе с ней единым целым: тут я подумал, что админы все же прописали своей Галатее ИИ. Иначе откуда такой угловатый эвфемизм для предложения переспать — а так-то шуточка была вполне в их духе.

— Вы понимаете, что все это звучит как серьезное обвинение в адрес сотрудников информационного отдела? Если подобная голограмма была создана, то ее следы должны сохраниться в бортовых компьютерах «Ишимуры», следовательно...  
— Нет, мэм. Я никого не пытаюсь обвинить, и с доказательствами, боюсь, выйдет нехорошо. Дело даже не в том, что компьютеры пострадали. Просто эта голограмма так никогда и не была доделана. Я спрашивал админов, судья Кросс. Они не успели.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что с Кларком никто не разговаривал от лица его «девушки»?  
— Думаю, что-то с ним все же поговорило.

***  
Это сейчас, когда я сижу в хорошо освещенном зале суда и смотрю в глаза судьи Кросс, мне самому смешно говорить такие вещи, я испытываю ту дурацкую неловкость, которую иногда чувствуешь во сне, обнаружив себя без штанов в зоне сниженной гравитации. Наутро думаешь: приснится же такое. А пока спишь — чувствуешь себя идиотом.

Я не знал и не знаю, кто говорил с Кларком. Его собственные галлюцинации? Что ему шептала придуманная медсестра Николь Бреннан, чей голос он так старательно вылавливал в белом шуме поломанной связи? Судя по записям и рисункам Кларка, которые он оставил в своей каюте, чем дальше, тем больше мы казались ему монстрами. Сперва моральными уродами, потом — физическими. В нас не оставалось ничего человеческого, а Николь, вероятно, казалась Кларку тем самым ангелом в белых одеждах, который сумеет провести его через все неприятности к свету.

Вероятно, он и правда сошел с ума, а наши врачи недоглядели, да еще эти шуточки про его несуществующую подружку. И все-таки есть один факт, который вынуждает меня думать, что наши суеверные товарищи были правы. Не стоит рассказывать пугающие истории, которые цепляют реальность — может, где-то в темных закоулках умолчаний и темных пространств в самом деле водится нечто, только и ожидающее, пока ему откроют дверь, пригласят воплотиться.

А может, и я схожу с ума, если думаю о таком. Даже не хочу настаивать на том, что сохранил здравый рассудок, как обещал суду во время присяги. Потому что я был одним из первых, кто однажды утром вышел в коридоры жилого отсека, и увидел первые трупы. Пригляделся и сперва обрадовался: кто-то вытащил из спортивного зала кукол для отработки первой помощи. А потом среди пластиковых тел с отрубленными конечностями заметил и погибших.

***  
— Почему вы не пытались разыскать Кларка и остановить его?  
— Председатель, это сейчас ясно, кто был виновником бойни на «Ишимуре». Но поначалу мы не понимали, что происходит. Многие палубные зоны были закрыты на карантин: Кларк старался разбить экипаж «Ишимуры» на небольшие группы, оставлять только аварийное освещение. Он передвигался по вентиляционным и монтажным ходам, их-то он, как инженер, знал прекрасно. Потом, когда Кларк покинул «Ишимуру», мы прошли весь корабль его путем и своими глазами увидели, что осталось от экипажа.  
— У вас есть предположения, почему Кларк предпочитал использовать плазменный резак?  
— Думаю, потому что это было самое доступное «оружие» для него. Плазменные резаки и батареи к ним на планетарном потрошителе — обычное дело, так что у Кларка не было недостатка в энергии. Во всем, что касается подготовки бойни, он действовал рационально и очень изобретательно. Взять хотя бы часть медицинской палубы: когда медперсонал попытался забаррикадироваться в морге, Кларк сумел собрать импровизированную взрывчатку из баллона с кислородом и дефибриллятора. Он быстро использовал все, что было у него под рукой. Поэтому мы и не могли предотвратить катастрофу...  
— Свидетель, сейчас вы не защищаетесь от обвинений, мы всего лишь просим вас как можно подробнее описать произошедшее.  
— Я не уверен, что хочу детально описывать произошедшее, судья Кросс. Хватает и того, что я видел эту мясную лавку. Из документов вам и так наверняка известно, что большинство тех, кто встретился с Кларком, были выпотрошены и расчленены. Отрубленные руки и ноги, иногда снесена голова. Плазменный резак спокойно дробит за несколько секунд даже ту породу, которая около десятки по Моосу, с человеческими костями он разбирался моментально.  
— Кларк действовал один?  
— Простите, Председатель?  
— Несколько экспертов, которым передали документы, выразили сомнение, что Кларк мог действовать один. В протоколе вашего допроса было зафиксировано, что ваша смена приступила к спасению экипажа в 16:19 по корабельному времени. Судя по логам системы регистрации, сигнал RIGа Кларка был зафиксирован на медицинской палубе в 13:56. При этом Айзек Кларк обвиняется в убийстве шестидесяти одного члена экипажа, а также в покушении на убийство еще пятидесяти двух человек.  
— Пытаетесь сказать, что у Кларка были помощники? Извините, председатель. Когда я его видел, он был один. Никто в здравом уме не стал бы помогать Кларку.  
— В таком случае, подробно опишите ваши действия после обнаружения первых жертв.

***  
Вот и настало время в первый раз солгать суду. Ладно, не солгать, а умолчать. Я еще как-то держался, пока видел тех, первых: они истекли кровью или умерли от болевого шока, медики могли бы сказать точнее. Но когда я увидел тех, кому Кларк распорол живот, выволок наружу петли кишок и вместо них, как сумел, затолкал отрубленные кисти рук — тут я начал блевать. Может, мы просто неженки в наше время сверхтехнологий, но я надеюсь, что больше никогда не почувствую этот чудовищный запах, смесь вони дерьма и хлещущей крови из открытых ран. Есть какое-то подлое лицемерие в том, что в школе на уроках биологии нам показывают такие стерильно-аккуратные пластиковые внутренности. Потом, когда видишь производственные травмы, раздробленный череп и крошево костей с волосами, налипшими на мозг, размолотую грудную клетку и разодранный растянутый желудок, невольно вспоминается этот белый расчлененный болван, в котором такая милая печень, очаровательно ровным ожерельем разложен кишечник, невероятно легкие чистые. Кажется, мир был бы куда проще, если бы мы были устроены так же, как тот пластиковый обрубок.

До последнего момента я не понимал, что произошло и кто все это натворил. Мы пытались помочь тем, кто еще был жив, искали обходные пути для карантинных зон, бесполезно орали по экстренным каналам связи и отправляли запросы капитану. Пока я не столкнулся с Кларком в жилом секторе — был уверен, что корабль атаковали мародеры, космические пираты, да хоть инопланетяне, как сейчас говорит «желтая» пресса. Всегда хочется верить в то, что виноват кто-то далекий.

И все же я благодарен Кларку — за то, что он напал на меня сразу. Не пытался притвориться выжившим в бойне, или, допустим, очнувшимся сумасшедшим. стоило ему увидеть меня, как он бросился вперед, включив плазменный резак: и, думаю, это была самая дурацкая дуэль, которую можно вообразить в этих обстоятельствах. Инструмент шахтера против пластикового подноса.

***  
— Почему вы не пытались задержать Айзека Кларка после того, как члены вашей группы вынудили его отступить?  
— Потому что мы справедливо опасались за свою жизнь. На борту «Ишимуры» было полно убитых и раненых, Кларк отрубил питание гравитационной центрифуги и повредил многие системы жизнеобеспечения. Скала, которую мы выдрали на переработку, тянул нас к Эгиде. Пару часов, и нас бы размазало о поверхность планеты.  
— И все же вы отправились следом за Кларком на Эгиду-7. Почему?  
— Кто-то должен был предупредить ребят в колонии на Эгиде, вот и все. Связь по-прежнему не работала, самый быстрый и надежный способ — прыгнуть в челнок и отправиться следом за этим психом. К счастью, Кларк в колонию не пошел.  
— Вам удалось увидеть, куда он отправился?  
— Нет, судья Кросс. Я опоздал на полчаса, не меньше, а Кларк меня не дожидался. Но я видел его следы, они уводили в ту сторону, где прежде брали пробы грунта. Словом, я добежал до колонии и объявил общую эвакуацию. Эта процедура у нас отработана на «отлично», мэм.  
— Вы не пытались с помощью колонистов найти Кларка и вернуть его на корабль?  
— Даже мысли такой не возникло, мэм.  
— И вы оставили его на Эгиде-7?  
— Очень на это надеюсь.  
— Вам не кажется, что это... неправильно?  
— Неправильно, судья Кросс? Нет. Дело даже не в том, что Кларк сошел с ума и был опасен. Допустим, теперь я мог бы его обезоружить и притащить на «Ишимуру», и, может быть, он даже не умер бы во время перелета по какой-нибудь странной «случайности». Но, мэм, то, что я увидел тогда в пыли на Эгиде — вот это было в самом деле неправильно.  
— Следы Кларка?  
— Да, его следы. Стандартные отпечатки обуви от защитного костюма четвертого уровня. А рядом с ними — следы женской обуви. Остроносые туфли на тонком каблуке. Ни у одной женщины на «Ишимуре» и тем более в колонии не могло быть такой обуви, и она не смогла бы уйти в ней дальше метра от порога станции.

***  
Может, это был ловкий трюк, я не знаю. Найденная невесть где пара женских туфель, кинезис, и вот рядом с тобой шагает девушка твоей мечты — воображаемая и невидимая не для кого, кроме твоего разума. Я не стал проверять, не стал гоняться за Кларком, просто повысил уровень тревоги — и через два часа мы вернулись на «Ишимуру».


End file.
